


Art Post - It's Not Monopoly

by megs_bee



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Art post, Board Games, M/M, No Plants Were Harmed In The Making Of This Fic, Plant Lover Bucky, gamer steve, moodboard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-01-29
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:07:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29054892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megs_bee/pseuds/megs_bee
Summary: Welcome to my submission to the Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020!  I had a lot of fun with this event, and enjoyed the opportunity to practice my photoshop skills and create some art.  I'm very excited to share, and to for everyone to read the adorably funny and entertaining story thatWolfieficscreated!This was my first time participating in a Bang as an artist, and it was a wonderful experience!  Thanks to the mods for all their hard work!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25
Collections: Marvel Reverse Big Bang 2020





	Art Post - It's Not Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> [Read the amazing fic by Wolfiefics!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29068821)


End file.
